kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.
Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. is the second special and series finale of Codename: Kids Next Door. Plot The show starts off with a live-action interview of Abigail Lincoln (now Abigail Gilligan) (Numbuh 5) and the rest of Sector V. Even though they are now adults, they are told by an unnamed, unseen interviewer that the effects of decommissioning have been temporarily reversed so they could be interviewed on their final mission. The actual episode begins like any other C.A.K.E.D. mission. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are once again trying to keep their birthday cake for themselves but as usual, Sector V will make sure that it won't happen. Numbuh 1 tries to put tracking devices on them but he is spotted. After a short chase, DCFDTL get away along with the cake. Numbuh 362 arrives on the scene to tell Nigel that his sector is no longer in charge of retrieving the cake and they are to be replaced by Sector W (led by her younger brother, Numbuh 363 along with Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84 from Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.). Later, Numbuh 74.239 invited Sector V, W and several villains to the Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn about the Lavatory amusement park to announce that the he has the cake and he will only give it to the winner of the scavenger hunt he held. While Sector W holds the lead, all the others except Sector V catch up with them. Then they found out that Sector W is going after the highest scoring item in the game, Father's Pipe. Sector V arrives in DCFDTL's mansion not to get Father's Pipe but to rescue Sector W. After a short argument between Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 363, Numbuh 363 loses his temper when Numbuh 1 touches him and shouts "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!", causing Father to wake up and get angry. He throws a fireball towards the two sectors which created a deep pit on the floor but missed them. He is later trapped by Numbuh 1 with a weapon called the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H., buying them time for Numbuh 363 to grab Father's Pipe and escape. But then, Father goes into an uncontrollable rage, transforming him into a fiery dragon and freeing himself from the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H.. Numbuh 1 then inflates Numbuh 5's cap just before Father can stop him, and then he tips over and falls into the deep pit. A singed and dazed Numbuh 363 is asked if he is okay by Sonia. Despite being saved by Sector V, He can only say: "I WON!!!". Furious, his teammates turn against him and Sonia gives Father's Pipe and the key to Sector W's transport to Numbuh 1. He then makes his way to the amusement park while his teammates hold Father back and show the items they got from Sector W that were given to him, putting him in the lead. DCFDTL try to get Father's pipe back but fails to do so. Numbuh One wins the scavenger hunt and Numbuh 74.239 shakes his hand with a booger on his index finger. Just then, some sort of mold grows from the booger and encases both Nigel and Numbuh 74.239, teleporting them to a secret location. Numbuh 74.239 reveals that the cake was just a small cupcake (and proceeds to eat it himself). He also reveals that Numbuh 1 is chosen from all KND operatives to represent Earth in the Galactic KND. Nigel's parents are present and have been temporarily recomissioned so that they can say goodbye. They also reveal that his mom was actually Numbuh 999, the first female Kids Next Door operative. Shortly after that, the rest of Sector V (although uninvited) arrive at Nigel's location. Security holds them off at first but they were later allowed to say their goodbyes. It turns out that the tracking device that Nigel was supposed to use on DCFDTL was still on. Also Numbuh 2 says that science geeks know each other's secrets which are the reasons why they tracked him down. He then gave him a bag containing his essentials. Numbuh 5 was then made the new leader of Sector V and Nigel gives his shades to her as well. But then, Father was heard coming to the secret location, but when he arrives, they are already gone. Then, after the interview, the interviewer turned out to be Father and he now knows where Numbuh 1 is. Or so he thinks... As Numbuh 5 leaves, she answers her phone saying that she "told him all he wanted to know. I will meet you on the moon base... and Numbuh 1, welcome back." Trivia The Special had its World Premier on Cartoon Network Philippines last December 29, 2007 while its North America Premier was on January 21, 2008. Some once unanswered questions and secrets were revealed and answered in Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. especially during the live-action interviews. *Numbuh 5 went on to become the Supreme Commander of the KND several months after Numbuh 1's departure. *Numbuh 363 was decommissioned by Numbuh 5 not because he was already 13 years old, but because he constantly freaks out whenever someone touches him. *Numbuh 3 became the president of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation. *Numbuh 4 graduated from Harvard's medical school, apparently marking a change from the recurring series joke of his less than brilliant intelligence. *Numbuh 999, Numbuh 1's mother, was the first female operative in the KND. *Numbuh 5 would become the leader of Sector V, and eventually the Commander of the KND. *Numbuh 3 married Numbuh 4, but the episode implies that she is married to Numbuh 2 in the beginning. When Numbuh 4 yells at Numbuh 2 to "hug his own wife", Numbuh 2 says to Numbuh 3, "Hey, you're not Abby!" *The secret on how Chad was helping form the sidelines during practically all the missions of the KND, was not revealed in this episode. *Numbuh Infinity did not appear in this episode. Guest Stars Maurice LaMarche - As 'Father' Episode Details Production Code:M02 Aired on:December 29th, Channel:Cartoon Network Philippines